


Status

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Status

Not a moment went by when camp wasn’t loud, the air filled with mindless chatter after a long day on the battlefield. Through the many voices of the troops though, you could easily pick out and argument; especially when the argument involved python and the way he raised his voice when he got too heated.

This very moment you could hear Python yelling with a purpose, and it was quite easy to tell who he was yelling at in specific. Clive could be the only one on the receiving end of his voice, and when you followed the sound of his voice you could confirm that it was indeed Clive receiving an earful on the same topic as always.

“You’ll never understand. You can’t support equality if you also support your rigid class structure! They’re complete fucking opposites! Your ideology is nothing but a weak claim right now. Pick one and support it, Clive.” Python’s voice spat, followed by frustrated footsteps that quickly disappeared.

You stepped out in front of one of the tents for sleeping just in time to see Python disappear into the thick forest while Clive still stood where he received his lecture, head down in thought and confusion. Sighing, you decided to approach him and see how he was.

“Clive.” You spoke out, catching his attention. “I see you got another earful.”

“Oh, hello _______. Yes, I did. I just can’t seem to understand what Python is getting at. It’s upsetting him clearly, and I want to understand for the better.” He said honestly.

“Well, Python is doing an awful job of explaining due to his emotions, but in short, you never will understand simply because you can’t empathize.” You said simply.

“I… Can’t?” Clive asked, sounding rather disappointed. “Then what do I do?”

“You can try to sympathize. Put yourself in his shoes and imagine how it must be to be restricted by someone simply because they were born with more money than you.” You explained. “Just think of being told you can’t be who you want to be, simply because someone else said you can’t.”

That seemed to have gotten Clive to think more. He understood better now and nodded. “Alright. I’ll do that tonight. Thank you _______.”

“No problem, Clive.” You replied with a smile. “But now, I should probably go find Python and make sure he’s alright. I’ll catch you later!” You said, quickly dashing off into the forest you had previously seen Python disappear into.

Passing through the bushes and trees you navigated as best you could despite the thickening vegetation, knowing full well that a clearing awaited just on the other side of the trees. Pressing on, you finally broke through the trees and into the clearing, the size of it being not that big but comfortable for the presence of a few people. A large rock was positioned in the middle of the clearing, and Python sat atop it. He still looked quite irritated, but you approached him nonetheless and sat on the large rock with him, huffing a little to get his attention.

 

“Can I help you?” Python grumbled bluntly, not bothering to direct his gaze towards you.

“No, but I can help you.” You replied. “I’ve explained your perspective to Clive.”

He scoffed. “Did he even understand it though? Not likely.”

“I think he might’ve. I told him to think about it more sympathetically.” You told him.

Python still couldn’t help but sigh, rolling his eyes. “It’s still so ridiculous that it has to be explained to him. Like, I respect Clive enough to forgive his ignorance, but I honestly can’t believe that there’s an individual out there who believes that equality and strict class structure can coexist.” He ranted, letting out quite a bit of frustration.

“I agree.” You nodded. “I feel where you’re coming from too. I had nothing, and I have to pull a lot of strings just to get something out of this world.”

“Tell me about it. Growing up with a drunk for a parent in a small town really motivates a guy to try and get somewhere.” Python snorted.

You both could laugh at that, humor being a good way to diffuse any tension.

“Y’know, Clive and his family may be the only nobles who can accept and understand this crap.” You pointed out.

“You’re probably right. Every other noble around is obsessed with their precious status.” Python scoffed.

“Fuck status.” You stated with a grin.

“I’m so glad we share the same viewpoint.” He chuckled, finally showing a smile. “Even if you’re much better off where you are statistically, since you work so hard.”

“Oh shut up. Status means literally nothing to me. We’re all people.” You interjected. “We all deserve to coexist. Besides, I fear my life would be far too dull without you in it, Python.”

“…You actually enjoy me and my cynical attitude?” He scoffed in disbelief.

“Quite.” You smiled.

“Well, I’m glad I met you then. I enjoy your presence as well.” He said with a bit of a blush. “Thanks for standing with me and my opinion.”

“It’s the least I could do for someone as special as you.” You winked.

“Oh bullshit.”

“Not bullshit. You’re special to me.” You repeated, giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

He blushed, and huffed a little. “You know, this would technically go against the class structure.”

“Fuck the class system, and fuck statuses.” You replied with a grin, pulling him back this time for just one more sweet kiss.


End file.
